Blame Game
by mismatched socks arent cool
Summary: "Oh, and that's your fault. Just so you know." Skyfire/Starscream


_This isn't that long of a fiction. It was created like three years ago when I was writing Drabbles, so don't expect much out of it. Okay, it's just a little weird. I wrote it after having a long talk with a friend that kept betraying me, which in my mind at that age reminded me of Star and Sky. It just what I thought might happen if the Star was captured and imprisoned by the Autobots, then gotten to speak to Sky. :) Reviews would be epic cool. Also, sorry if Skyfire seems a little out of character. :) The ending is inspired by those smiles in the first Sky Episode. (: I own nothing.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sometimes Skyfire would stand outside of the interrogation room and listen, since the imprisonment of the seeker had started. Sometimes he would mentally curse the jet for his snide remarks about the Autobots that held him captive. Sometimes he just wanted to walk in there and give the Decepticon a good smack upside the head, because let's be honest, Starscream needed it. However, when Optimus would leave and the twins would enter, the sounds of the seeker's screams unnerved him (because he knew something was going on, something bad).This went on for earth days, maybe even an earth week, before Starscream was moved to cell.<p>

The cell was what Skyfire stood in front of now, spying his damaged former friend. He was surprised by the carvings etched into the once flawless paint job of the seeker, even more shocked that it wasn't treated. He knew who did it, he wanted to believe that Optimus had nothing at all to do with it. It chilled his spark when those scarlet optics turned up, staring icily at him as if h were the true enemy. Maybe he was. He shuddered at that thought, that he had just stood by and let it happen (but what could he do?). "…Star…"

"What is it that you want, Autobot," the seeker growled violently. "I bet you're loving this, Traitor."

Skyfire didn't know what to say, the words burnt into his processor and spark, most likely scarring them. He shook his head and stepped closer to the trapped seeker, almost reaching out to release him from this prison. He stopped though, arm outstretched and optics lingering on what had once been his best friend and lover. "I'm not loving this, Starscream." He felt ridiculous for saying that and the feeling must have been mutual, because Starscream began to cackle. He bowed his head at the bitter sound, it hurt. "Why are you like this?"

Starscream answered harshly, "Because you were gone."

Skyfire's head lifted and stared at the seeker, "What?"

"You were no more," the seeker murmured and scowled. "Have you become stupid now?"

"Hn," the shuttle replied, feeling offended that Starscream was blaming him. "I suppose I'm also the reason why you joined the Decepticons, right?"

"Maybe you're not as stupid as the others," was his reply. It angered Skyfire, even after all this time Starscream could not take the blame for his own actions.

"And after my imprisonment," the shuttle murmured. "What about that? You shot me, because I could not—"

"You betrayed me," he replied. "It was your own fault."

Saying that Skyfire was angry now was an understatement. "And Peru? Let me guess, that was my fault too?"

"No," Starscream spoke with a small smirk (he loved when Skyfire was annoyed). The shuttle looked surprised, dully but still surprised, was Starscream going to admit he was wrong? "That was Thundercracker's. He ducked, the shot hit you instead."

… Skyfire was never that lucky.

"Slag it, Starscream," he growled (unusual for Skyfire but he had enough of this). "Can't you for once take the blame? You shot me because you claim I was a traitor, when it is you who was the traitor! You changed, but you blame that on me as well. You missed a shot at Thundercracker and hit me, but no, that's not your fault either. It's your own trine member's! When are you going to—"

"Shut up," the seeker snapped.

Skyfire stared for a few seconds then… he glared. "What?"

"I said shut up, you slagging piece of tin," he grunted while glaring up at the shuttle. "You—"

"No, Starscream, I think it's time you shut up," the shuttle snapped (because after far too much time of this slag from Starscream, he'd had enough). "Let me take a stab in the dark, as the humans say, and guess that not even your capture was your fault. Let me take a wild guess, the Autobot's cheated so its their fault you were captured? No, no. Your trine didn't defend you against some insane attack us, it's their fault. Right? Because nothing could ever be your fault, you're too perfect."

Silence greeted Skyfire, it was then that he noticed the air around the seeker changed. The smirk that he normally wore was gone, the expression on his faceplates was blank. The stance was even off, nothing seemed right about this situation. It reminded him of the first time the two had a fight. Well it hadn't been a fight, Skyfire had just scolded the younger flier about a dangerous experiment he was set on performing alone. He remembered how heart broken the little seeker looked, it mirrored him now, that his best friend and lover did not approve (or understand).

"Starscream…" Skyfire turned his attention to the side, not being able to bear the sight of the seeker.

"For you information, it was my fault that I was caught," Starscream muttered and stepped back away from the bars. Skyfire glanced back at him, surprised to see a meek smile (not a grin, not a smirk, not a scowl, but a smile) on the seeker's faceplates. He felt confused by it, the seeker seemed to notice but said nothing. The silence engulfed them for a moment before Skyfire found his voice once more.

"How…?"

"I wanted to be caught," he answered and inclined his head. It was laughable really that the shuttle had realized these things yet, at least to the seeker. "So this means, technically, that its my fault. The reasons even are."

"What," Skyfire appeared startled. He couldn't understand why the enemy would want to be caught, especially when he probably knew what would become of him. The torture by the twins, Starscream had to have known (and he did), and to Skyfire's knowledge, he wasn't a fool. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you," was the reply that nearly floored Skyfire.

He frowned, "Why? You knew what would happen, why would you risk death? Take the torture?"

"Because I love you," Starscream answered with a smirk (because he noticed the surprised look on the shuttle's face, who probably thought he'd long since given up those feelings). "Oh, and that's _your_ fault. Just so you know."

Skyfire nearly smiled. Maybe Starscream didn't change as much as he thought.


End file.
